Harry au royaume du sexe
by polokomonobovo
Summary: 2 ans plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

Harry se leva tôt. Comme à son habitude, il s'étirait alors que le soleil faisait son apparition. 5 heures. Il lui restait une heure avant le boulot. Il soupira, et se pencha sur la silhouette étendue à ses cotés. Ginny dans son sommeil ressemblait à un enfant. Ses traits exprimaient la paix, et ses longs cheveux roux en éventail contre l'oreiller faisaient ressortir sa pâleur. Le jeune homme souria, soudainement attendris par sa beauté. Il posa un long baiser sur sa joue rose, et elle murmura des mots incompréhensibles en remuant. Le sorcier se leva, s'habilla d'une chemise et d'un jeans simple et descendu à l'étage pour commencer préparer le déjeuner. La maison était un capharnaüm effrayant. Le couple avait aménagé depuis seulement deux jours. Des boîtes trainaient encore un peu partout, des livres étaient empilés pêle-mêle dans un coin et le couple dormaient sur un matelas à même le sol.

Ils avaient choisi un endroit isolé pour passer des jours heureux loin de la civilisation. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les foules et Ginny les avaient curieusement en horreur depuis la mort de son ainé il y a deux ans. Comme si elle avait peur de se faire attaquer à tout moment. Malgré tout, la rouquine n'avait rien perdu de son charme, au contraire. Toujours aussi joviale et énergique, elle était cependant plus mature, ce qui lui apportait une certaine profondeur. Leur choix s'était arrêté sur un chalet de trois pièces confortable, lumineux et citué à l'aurée d'une forêt. Quelque chose de reposant nous emparait quand on y entrait. Harry pouvaient faire du balai dans les environs en paix, le seul village se situant à une dizaine kilomètres. Ils occupaient leurs soirées tranquillement, allant se promener la nuit pour voir les étoiles, ou essayant de nouvelles recettes, rendant ou recevant de la visite, se disant des mots doux près du feu de leur cheminé... Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Harry n'avait aucun soucis, sinon celui de profiter au maximum de son bonheur.

De jour, il travaillait un ministère de la magie, où Kingsley étaient président. Son titre était provisoire au début, mais il gérait si bien ses fonctions qu'il devint officiellement Ministre il y a de cela un an. Harry travaillait comme aurore depuis seulement un mois. Âgé de 20 ans, il était un des plus jeunes de son département. Son travail était difficile. Les dommages causés par Voldemort il y a 2 ans avaient encore des répercutions. Harry enquêtait présentement sur une affaire mineure. Les partisans s'étaient pour sûr tenus dans l'ombre depuis la mort de leur maitre, mais il restait des individus suspects. Il y avait encore quelques crimes commis en la "victoire" du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait eu plusieurs meurtres. Ollivender, Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy ainsi que Bill avaient étés les victimes de la rage des Mangemorts. Plusieurs enquête étaient en cour mais Harry devaient seulement suivre les déplacements d'un certain Hok; un homme qui aurait eu des relations avec Bellatrix, et qui aurait aidé l'invasion de plusieurs suspects. Mais en général, le monde des sorciers commençait doucement à se reconstruire, les gens réapprenaient à sourire, on avait enterré les morts et on chantait en leur hommage.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il était plutôt satisfait de son apparence, mais sans pour autant s'en vanter. Sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un coté viril que la douceur de ses yeux venait équilibrer. Il venait d'arrêter de grandir, et dépassait Ron d'une dizaine de centimètres. En pensant à son meilleur ami, il se rappela qu'il devait rendre visite à Hermione. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre plutôt pessimiste la veille. Le roux l'aurait trompée avec un homme, selon ses lignes, elle les aurait surpris ensemble. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, mais il se ravisa. Hermione devait être vraiment brisée. Il faut dire que Ron et elle ne se voyait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, et que depuis plusieurs année, Harry avait suspecté son homosexualité. Ca crevait les yeux. Il faut dire que la brunette n'avait pas pu voir comment son ex petit ami reluquait les autres garçons dans les douches du vestiaire de Quidditch...

Le jeune homme agita sa baguette en direction du garde-manger, et les aliments s'élevèrent et commencèrent à s'auto-cuisiner. Il n'avait jamais été doué en cuisine, mais pour faire plaisir à son amour, il était près à tenter le coup. Il se pencha sur sa mallette, mis de l'ordre dans ses papiers avec lassitude. Harry ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Habitué à vivre intensément, sa vie soudainement monotone le rendait parfois inconfortable. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, mais lorsqu'il poursuivait des suspects, il venait souvent à penser qu'il aurait aimé être à leur place, à vivre dans l'ombre et l'incertitude. C'était des pensées noires et étranges qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de chasser, mais elles revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Après tout, qu'est ce que c'était que d'apprécier la vie... En explorer les limites, et les siennes par la même occasion, ou de tenter de devenir quelqu'un de respectable...

Le sorcier dévora ses MACARONIS en quelques minutes, prépara une assiette pour le réveil de sa belle, enfila une toge, sa cape d'invisibilité et transplanta. Il savait où aller. Hok vivait sur l'allée des embrumes, dans un appartement miteux au dessus d'un restaurant encore plus crasseux. Il était près de 6h, l'homme ne devait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Devant la porte de bois humide, Harry se coinça contre le mur de pierre sombre pour laisser passer une dame presque courbée en deux par les années, qui murmurait des mots incompréhensibles et agitant ses yeux globuleux dans des sens contraire. Il faisait froid, et de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche. Harry lança un sort sur son corps pour éviter qu'il fasse de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil au carré de ciel que les maisons penchantes laissaient voir. Gris, nuageux. Il pleuvait et le temps passait lentement. Il soupira, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à l'odeur plus que douteuse qu'il venait de repérer. C'était curieux, Hok n'était pas à l'heure... Lui qui était toujours si méticuleux. Harry songea à transplaner dans sa maison, mais se ravisa quand il vit la poignée s'agiter. Il se redressa. Hox fit passer son long nez dans l'entrebâillement, observa à droite et à gauche avant de l'ouvrir complètement sur son visage maigre. Les cheveux courts, clairsemés, dans le début de la cinquantaine, l'homme ressemblait à un corbeau. Il ajusta sa cape élimée sur ses épaules avant de sortir. Il était accompagné. L'autre se faufila à sa suite, rabattant son capuchon noir sur ses cheveux blonds. Harry n'aurait jamais put oublier ces yeux perçants, ce visage angélique qui cachait tant de mépris... Un visage qui avait beaucoup changé. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il avait de nombreux bleu sur son visage aux joues creuses et mal rasée.

Drago Malefoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALORS!!!!????C'est potable?? Je sais pas très original, mais attendez voir la suite! J'ai une réputation à entretnir moi :P

Prochain chapitre d'ici 10 ans!


	2. Chapter 2

Drago observait Hok depuis une dizaine de minutes et son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la fascinante horreur qui s'offrait à ses lui. Tout ce qui émanait de son associé était purement répugnant. Il y a plusieurs choses répugnantes dans la vie, pensait-il, mais Hok devait faire partie des pires. Même Pansy paraîtrait noble à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il dormait, ses cheveux excessivement gras tombaient sur son front sale, et les dents jaunâtres de sa bouche grande ouverte semblaient être l'hôte d'une accumulation de plusieurs années de tartre. Pire; il ronflait et renâclait dans son sommeil. Le bruit était insupportable. Le jeune homme finit par détourner le regard, sentant son estomac protester à la vue de tant d'horreurs. Comment avait-il put en arriver là? Dormir sur un lit rongé par les mites, dans un appartement miteux, à peine un 4 et demi qu'il squattait dans l'Allée des brumes, en compagnie de Hok. Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires de frustration. Il ne lui restait presque rien. Il possédait seulement ce qu'il avait sur lui; un sac contenant quelques vêtements, des plumes, de l'encre, de la poudre de noirceur instantanée, des objets de valeurs volés qu'il contait revendre et le sac de velours rouge qu'on lui avait interdit d'ouvrir…

À la mort de ses parents, le ministère de la magie s'était emparé de tous leurs biens pour leurs « inspections ». C'était évidemment un prétexte minable, une sorte de vengeance égoïste de la part des aurores. Un an. Un an à errer, un an de misère par leur faute. Il n'avait plus personne à l'époque. Il s'était retrouvé désespérément seul. La communauté des sorciers ne voulaient plus du Drago qu'il avait été. On s'était moqués de lui. On l'avait insulté, blâmé pour de nombreux morts. Tout le monde savait la vérité maintenant. Potter avait gagné sur tous les plans. Le nombre de fois où il avait pensé mourir alors que des sorciers rancuniers l'immobilisaient dans un coin obscur pour lui faire subir une série de doloris… La haine le dévorait et il en était conscient. Se contrôler. Il fallait attendre le bon moment. La vengence serait infiniment plus savoureuse ainsi. Et puis maintenant qu'il savait sa supériorité, endurer de telles horreurs n'était plus difficile. C'était seulement une douleur physique; il était maintenant au dessus de telles banalités.

Assis sur une chaise usée, Drago attendait. C'était beaucoup trop long. Il y avait déjà deux heures qu'ils attendaient leur contact : Nicolas, un Russe fraichement immigré.

Que faisait-il? Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Il était tard. L'impatience et l'excitation le faisait trembler. Pour une fois qu'on lui confiait quelque chose d'important. « Assez », pensa-t-il. Il réveilla Hok et arrachant sa couverture brutalement, sans porter attention à ses insultes.

-Grouille ton cul, charogne. Il est 6 heures et le russe n'est pas arrivé. Quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné.

Son attitude changea du tout au tout. Il se redressa, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, fourra quelques objets dans ses poches et lançant froidement à son acolyte :

-Hé, le nouveau. Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre autant au sérieux. Ca fait quoi…. Un mois que t'es avec nous, et tu commence déjà à nous faire chier. Moi je suis avec eux depuis 2 ans, et je lui ai même pas encore parlé, alors…

- Toi et moi, ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Tu le sais; t'es qu'un chien à ses yeux. Tu suis les autres, sans prendre ta place. T'est pathétique quoi.

Drago avait répliqué avec autant de froideur qu'à l'habitude, mais les mois dans les rues lui avaient donné une allure menaçante. On voyait dans ses yeux de glace qu'il se consumait de regrets et de soif de pouvoir. On savait qu'il pourrait tuer un ami sans hésitation, simplement parce que l'envie lui était venue. Hok frissonna et recula d'un pas. Drago avait remarqué son trouble et il en profita pour s'amuser un peu. Il leva lentement sa main armée de sa baguette vers l'autre en lui adressant un sourire sanguinaire. Paralysé, l'homme était tellement étonné qu'il n'osa aucun mouvement défensif.

-Peut-être que je devrais en finir avec toi. Il m'avait demandé d'attendre un peu… Oh, tu ne savais pas? Il t'utilise depuis le début Hok….

Voila, le moment qu'il préférerait arriva. Ce moment ou l'ennemi fléchis devant lui, cet instant où son œil brille intensément parce qu'il se sait condamné, celui où il n'a plus le contrôle de son corps transis, où il revient à l'état d'un enfant innocent.

-Non… C'est… non. S'il te plait Drago… je…

Le blond ne put retenir d'éclater de rire. Sa tête se renversait vers l'arrière et son corps se convulsait tant il riait. Hok comprit la supercherie et resta en muet. L'esprit du jeune homme était donc aussi tordu qu'on le disait? Plusieurs le craignaient déjà. Peut-être avec raison.

Ils sortirent sans prendre la peine de jeter des sorts de protections. Il n'y avait jamais personne ici et on ne suspectait pas leurs activités. Accompagnées d'un temps de merde et d'une odeur déplaisante, ils transplantèrent directement chez Nicolas. Ce dernier avait constitué le groupe qu'ils formaient, recrutant en Son nom. C'était son bras droit et c'est lui qui communiquait toutes les informations importantes. Ils atterrirent dans une grande pièce circulaire qui faisait office de salon. Nicolas était fortuné. Le repaire était situé sous terre, formant un vaste réseau de galeries qu'il avait fait construire illégalement sous sa maison. Eux n'avaient accès qu'au niveau inférieur. À mi-chemin entre un cachot et un musé, cette section de la maison étaient un régal pour les yeux. Partout où on regardait, il y avait des objets provenant du monde entier, des tableaux anciens, des tapis de qualités, des peaux d'animaux, de délicates sculptures. Mais les deux hommes n'en avaient rien à faire pour l'instant parce que la pièce était jonchée de corps inanimée. Du sang avait éclaboussé un peu partout. Du sang encore humide. Leurs compagnons inanimés semblaient avoir été pris par surprise et avoir grandement soufferts. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait sortis sa baguette. Refoulant sa nausée, Drago inspecta les cadavres disloqués, reconnaissant des « amis » qu'il s'était fait. Nicolas n'y était pas. Le jeune homme faisait tout pour garder son calme alors que Hok se tenait immobile, les yeux exorbités.

-Merde, merde, merde…. On fait quoi maintenant? Hey! Malefoy, on fait quoi…?

Le jeune homme réfléchissait, ignorant l'autre. Qui aurait pu faire ça? Le ministère n'avait pas de telles méthodes, et ils ne connaissaient aucun ennemis ou compétiteur vu l'anonymat de leur groupe. La violence du carnage avait quelque chose de bestial… Chose sure c'est que ce crétin de Hok ne servait plus à rien. Il fallait qu'il trouve Nicolas et quitte les lieux au plus vite. Bien que le geste ne fût pas nécessaire, le sorcier lança un sort qui immobilisa Hok sur place. Il ricana devant son visage paniqué, encore une fois.

-Bonne chance avec les aurores !!!! Susurra t-il avant de disparaitre dans un bruit sec.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune homme observait avec une attention toute particulière son image. Il était simplement sidéré. Le style était totalement différent; de longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ils étaient emmêlés mais c'étaient en harmonie avec son look désintéressé. On l'avait affublé d'un chandail serré et sombre, une longe veste de cuir noire et des bottes de cuir brun. Il était beaucoup plus petit et moin costaud. Ses épaules et son torse avaient presque quelque chose de féminin. C'était un corps bien spécial, qui pourrait paraitre faible. Mais ses muscles étaient comme ceux des félins. Il était agile, fluide. Ses joues étaient creuses et sa lèvre inférieure percée. Il portait même une barbe de quelques jours. Les autres de l'équipe ne firent pas de commentaire, ils l'observaient avec un air satisfait.

-Harry, met cet anneau. On lui tendit un bijou qu'il fixa à sa lèvre.

-Merci. Dites- moi, pourquoi avez- vous choisi un moldu qui me ressemble autant?

-C'est un hasard…Mais bon c'est parfait, je te le dis. Il faudra simplement que tu changes un peu de caractère et de démarche. Alors là ils n'y verront que du feu.

-D'accord. Où sont les autres?

-Ils arrivent.

-Tu me file des réserves de Polynectar?

-Non, tu en auras pas de besoin. Celui-ci est différent. Il durera aussi longtemps que tu le désire. C'est de la magie très ancienne.

Harry et Adel étaient dans leur bureau commun en compagnie de quelques curieux du département. Les deux travaillent sur le dossier Hox (qui était alors suspecté de trafic illégal de puissants objets de magie noire) depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Les choses avaient pris de l'importance depuis. L'homme avait été retrouvé par Harry sur une scène de crime presque grandiose. Il avait été relâché après un vain questionnaire; on lui avait effacé la mémoire. Il avait été retrouvé mort quelques jours après.

Une dizaine d'autres aurores les avaient rejoints sur ce cas à présent. C'était compliqué. Il y avait un réseau complet à démanteler.

Il y avait eu ces meurtres, certes, mais c'était des ex- criminels pour la plupart. Le ministère ne pouvait pas vraiment agir. Ils étaient théoriquement des « victimes ». Pourquoi étaient-t-ils tous réunis chez cet homme; Nicolas Alexsei (c'était une fausse identité; l'homme en question c'était volatilisé)? Rien n'a été encore concrètement trouvé, mais ceux qui travaillent avec Harry et Adel savaient que quelque chose d'étrange se produisaient. Il y avait eu de nombreux disparut. Des sorciers puissants. Des hommes de St-Mangouste, des hommes avant voyagés à l'étranger… Rien ne concordait.

Leur seule piste était Malefoy. On l'avait vu il y a un mois. Il était retourné à l'appartement miteux qu'il avait partagé avec Hox. Il avait conduits les hommes surveillant la place à un petit appartement. Ils étaient entrés une fois la voie libre, mais elle ouvrait toujours sur un placard à balais. Un sort complexe la possédait; elle n'ouvrait qu'aux invités désirables.

Cependant, chaque semaine, trois hommes se présentaient à cette porte accompagnés d'un homme douteux. Ils avaient vérifiés, ils étaient de parfaits inconnus; des sorciers sans passé compromettant. La procédure était simple; l'homme étrange les recrutaient au bar « Le loup vomissant » puis les guidait et rentrait chez lui. Les autres devaient attendre là, parfois des heures, jusqu'à ce que leur hôte les invite à entrer. Il arrivait que quelqu'un soit refusé.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient trouvé une source d'information. Les mémoires d'un blond leur avaient tout expliqué de la procédure. C'était simple. Tout les hommes qui se trouvaient au « Loup vomissant » vendredi après la fermeture voulaient entrer en contact avec cet homme. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il prétendait pouvoir parler avec les morts. Il avait une réputation saluée dans ce cartier.

Harry étaient au comptoir du bar malpropre. (Comme chaque établissement respecté de la Vallée des embrumes) Il sirotait une choppe d'un alcool de mauvaise qualité, les yeux rivés sur un homme. C'était lui. Celui qui conduisait les 3 hommes. Il l'avait vu dans la tête du blondinet. Ses traits étaient ceux d'une caricature. Gros nez, grosses oreilles, lèvre pincées et sourcils broussailleux. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Il cherche ses victimes, pensa Harry.

Il consulta du regard ses deux acolytes. Ils étaient près. Lucas; déguisé en un brun ténébreux pour l'occasion, l'envouta d'un imperium alors qu'Andy se dirigait déjà vers la sortie. Le reste se passa très vite. Harry jubilait. L'adrénaline le transperçait soudainement. Les quartes sortirent, et firent exactement comme ils devaient faire. Ils marchèrent à l'arrière de leur victime, sans échanger un mot. Ils se firent reconduire jusqu'à cette porte. Et y restèrent. La nuit était fraîche, et leurs corps immobiles dans la noirceur frissonnaient déjà. Ils sortirent chacun leur potion. Il fallait faire vite. Le mélange qu'ils absorbèrent était une nouvelle invention.

Il servait pour ce genre de mission. En cas d'occlumancie, celui qui l'avait absorbé pouvait modifier ses pensées, quitte se prendre carrément pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, il était impossible de savoir qu'ils étaient des imposteurs. C'était plutôt désagréable, il fallait en prendre avec précaution mais les résultats étaient toujours efficaces.

Ils attendirent longtemps. Et puis, alors qu'ils somnolaient contre le mur de pierre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Ils se redressèrent et firent face à l'inconnu. C'était une femme. Elle était jolie. Des traits vulgaires, un corps tout en courbes dans des vêtements osés. Ses cheveux roses étaient réunis en couette haute. Elle lança un regard amusé aux trois hommes, les laissa pénétrer dans l'entrée.

-Je fouille vos pensées, d'accord. Sinon vous pouvez toujours dégager; il vous recevra pas autrement.  
Les imposteurs acquiesçaient, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle plongea dans la fausse enfance d'Harry, ses années passées dans les Serdaigles, son emploi dans une librairie, ses amours clandestins… Puis les deux autres y passèrent.

Elle réfléchissa un moment, observant chacun des hommes en jouant dans ses cheveux.

-Bon, c'est ok. Venez.

Elle poussa la lourde porte et ils pénétrèrent dans un grand salon. L'ambiance y était étonnamment agréable. Il y avait aucune fenêtre, mais un feu crépitant joyeusement, des divans confortables étaient disposés sous des draps de couleurs suspendus au plafond. Les tapis et les coussins ne manquaient pas. Quelques chandelles éclairaient le visage d'un homme endormi. Il y avait de nombreuses portes de métal. Dix exactement. Cette pièce servait visiblement de carrefour.

La blonde chuchota quelques mots, et une d'entre elle s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Ils prénétrèrent dans cette noirceur. Harry se retourna, la porte s'était fermée derrière eux. Sa baguette sauta soudainement de ses doigts, il essaya de crier mais rien ne sortit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Harry reprit conscience quelques minutes après. Ses compagnons étaient étendus à ses cotés. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il prit de grandes respirations. Était-il possible qu'ils connaissent leur véritable identité? Non, rien ne les avait trahis… Alors en voudraient-ils à ceux à qui ils avaient volé l'apparence? Impossible, c'était des moldus…

Il tenta de transplanter, sans résultats. Il entreprit d'inspecter les lieux. Sol de béton, porte métallique, l'éclairage venait d'une fenêtre-illusion qui donnait sur une plage paradisiaque. Leurs geôliers avaient le sens de l'humour…

Dans un bruit irritant, la la porte s'ouvrit. C'était lui. Malofoy. Accompagné de la fille auz cheveux roses. Harry se contrôla pour masquer son trouble. Ses compagnons maintenant réveillés les regardaient avec hostilité. Drago observa de haut en bas chacun de ses prisonniers et son visage se fit dangereux, il souriait doucement et lorsqu'il vit Harry, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'aurore défia ce regard qu'il avait si souvent affronté et il sut qu'il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. C'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux, les siens pétillaient de mépris.

-Joli pèche. Commenta t-il à son amie qui s'éloigna dans un éclat de rire. Il ricana et son attention revint sur Harry.

-Tu cherche à parler aux morts? N'es-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Mais rien n'es gratuit. Tu vois. Si tu veux vraiment le faire, il va falloir que toi aussi tu fasses… quelque chose pour moi…


End file.
